


Only You..

by angediary



Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: A rumor about Victor bothered her greatly, but Michiru's doubts won't last too long. It was up to Victor to remind her of how much he loved and wanted her, in every way possible.In love. In passion.Only her, no one else.
Relationships: Michiru/Victor
Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951513
Kudos: 13





	Only You..

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick writing because of a sudden inspiration, hehe~  
> Expect A LOT of feels.  
> xoxo

Might be a lie if she said the rumor about Victor didn’t bother her.

Michiru confronted Victor through texts shortly after she heard it, however, his reply was almost unexpected. Still commanding as ever, she couldn’t help but smile at the text that displayed on the phone screen.

_‘Get here in an instant.’_

Since it was already past work hours, surely he meant to his house. And so that was why she stood here in front of his door, snatching the key he’d given her from her purse.

Quietly, she stepped inside, farther, until he found Victor standing in the foyer, leaning against the stairs railing. Tall and handsome in his white dress shirt and black pants, standing with arms crossed. Exasperation was clear in his face.

“What kind of rumor have you heard?”

Michiru strode closer to him, glancing away to escape his gaze with doubts swimming in her heart. “That you had a relationship..” A pause, she steeled herself to look at Victor face to face. “With a woman from the gala you attended a few days ago, they said she was all over you and you went home with her.”

A scoff escaped him. “And you believe that?”

It was ridiculous, she knew, a man like Victor won’t do such behaviour. He was never reckless or unfaithful. Among all things, he always upheld his reputation as the CEO of his company. To see his gaze was firm and steady, her doubts now replaced with guilt. “I don’t want to.. But..” Her lips pressed in a thin line. After all, she was only a human who was prone to doubts and uncertainty. “..I’m sorry.”

Uncrossing his arms, Victor caught her wrist and brought her to his office room upstairs. He murmured to her as they walked up the stairs, “The rumor was unfounded. She was no one but a guest at the party, nothing had happened since there were only business talks.”

Behind the closed door, he dragged her inside where there could be only him and her. No one else.

Releasing her hand, his strong arm sneaked around her waist instead, then the other one. He cornered her on the edge of his desk, squeezing her ass. “I’ll show you the truth.” He whispered huskily, pressing his body against her before lifting her to sit on the edge of the desk.

He kissed her, hard, rough, yet passionate.

“..Mmh.” Michiru couldn’t help but moaned, curling her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Not that she would mind, because despite the rumors, _this_ was the truth.

Of how much Victor wanted — loved her.

His fingers worked to unbutton her blouse while still kissing her, changing the angle as their tongues brushed roughly against each other. He stripped her down to her underwear.

Michiru could feel heat between her legs, and the growing bulge that pressed there.

“I want you,” Victor said in between their kisses, gripping her waist firmly. “I only want you, no one else. Never was and never will.” He laid her down on the desk while smoothly sweeping some papers aside to make space for her, and he began to kiss her collar bones. Her neck. Up to her throat.

A moan after moan, it became louder as his hand squeezed her breast, sneaking behind her back to unclasp the bra, leaving her breasts bare to him.

“Victor..” She whispered, looking up to him with heavy-lidded eyes, hips bucking needily.

A deep groan in his chest, he rose a little to take off his shirt, unbuckle his belt. His cock sprung free, hard and ready, and at last, he pulled down her lacy panties, tossing it away to the floor. Victor leaned back down to her, kissing every inch of her neck, down to her breasts as his cock brushed against her wet folds, groaning whenever she squirmed and bucked her hips. Creating a delicious friction that made them both want more.

His mouth latched on the tip of her breast, teeth tugged on her nipple roughly until she arched and moaned louder. His dark midnight eyes were watching her all the while, seeing her made the face that he desired. His hips began to move as her wetness coated the underside of his cock and they moved together.

Michiru moved her hips along and squirming harder as he nibbled her nipple once more, before moving to another, doing the same. Such a sweet torment that left her moaning and gasping. Wet tongue licked her nipple as if soothing what he’d done earlier as his rough hands worshipped her curves. Down, down, to between her legs.

Her hips bucked harder as his fingers teased her clit, body squirming with the climbing pleasure.

“You’re all wet even before I touch you here.” He gave her a dark, seductive smile. A sight that no one ever knew, only her. Even the teasing tone that was apparent in his voice, a rare affection was hidden behind it. Only for her. 

“Because.. Ahh!” Her words halted as Victor’s finger slipped inside her — stroking, teasing her intensely as she struggled to finish her sentence, “Because of you, Victor.”

Her confession made his smile stretch further, he curled his finger, adding another until she was a moaning mess. Her nails scraping his broad chest at the moment Victor slid his fingers in and out of her, groaning with need as he did so. Only to withdraw as her walls clenched tightly. 

He leaned away from her, poised himself on her wet entrance just as she moaned her protest. “Spread your legs for me.”

So she did, spreading herself like how she spread her heart for Victor. Welcoming him with every part of her, fingertips tracing the hard muscles of his chest and shoulder while he buried himself in her, inch by inch.

A sweet agony that made her heart beat frantically and heat of passion blazed through her body.

Their bodies joined so perfectly, it overwhelmed her.

Their love and lust mixed into a whirlwind of emotions.

Victor let out a deep groan when his cock buried to the hilt, her wet, tight walls enveloped him. His gaze returned to her face, relishing on the way she looked at him, undoubtedly an expression that only he could have and see. His toned arms slipped under her thighs, keeping her legs spread wide as he pulled back, driving himself into her once more in a powerful thrust.

Moaning louder, she gripped the edge of the desk as his thrust tore her apart little by little. And as he thrust harder, became rougher in a fastened pace, she won’t ever forget how he looked at her at moments like this.

Those usually cold eyes were alight with lust.

And she blamed herself for ever doubting him.

Victor only needed her, all this time it was always her — from when he saved her in that crossroad when they were little, he was inexplicably drawn to her. Only her.

He never needed anyone, always alone, but now?

How much he needed her, wanted her so strongly his control faltered.

Harder, faster, his lust demanded a release with each of his thrust, but no, not yet. Not until she was all spent, to make her believe his lust existed only because of her and for her.

Deliberately leaning his weight down against her body, he thrust deeper into her tightened walls, aware of her desperation. Victor whispered deeply in her ear while his strong, muscular body caged hers beneath him, “ _Come_.”

The command broke her apart, she shuddered, walls convulsed around his cock as she came right after he commanded. “Victor..” His name escaped in a soft moan, needy and wanting more.

His answer was to devour her mouth in a searing, wet kiss. Tongues brushed desperately along with his thrusts. Her body arched on top of his desk each time Victor drove her to the edge, moaning his name again and again, making him see a sight that fueled his desire further.

The desperation within him climbed with the way she arched and clamped onto his cock, even his control couldn’t resist her for too long. And his thrusts became even more erratic as he kissed her deeply, hands gripped her waist for the friction he wanted. And he angled himself to reach into the sweet spot that made her back lifted off of the desk, arching beautifully, head tipped back and she let out a moaned gasp with the delicious release.

Victor wasn’t far from her, chasing his own with the last erratic thrusts, he came hard and intensely, spilling himself inside her. Marking and claiming her all over again as his own.

He dipped down to kiss her, slowly and passionately, still breathing heavily as he broke the kiss. “Do you believe me now?”

Chest heaving, Michiru smiled oh so sweetly with her arms around his neck while murmuring the answer that came from the bottom of her heart, “I do.” _I shouldn’t have listened to any rumor and believe in you instead_. “I will always believe in you.”

Satisfied with her answer, Victor placed a soft kiss on her forehead, holding her on top of his desk without separating from her just yet.

His mouth curved in a smile as they stared at each other, full of love and affection. Their hearts seemed to reassure each other in two words:

_Only you._


End file.
